The Zodiac
by I'mASickBoi
Summary: After dying, an OC from our world gets sent to the beginning of Creation and is allowed to go to one world of his choice, with one power of his choice. Watch as he changes Canon for the better or worse with his decisions. Oc x Unknown (probably gonna end up being Mutliple tho...)
1. The Beginning

Death was a strange experience, it started out with you in complete agony, we'll it did for me, i was stabbed to death so it may not be as painful for others, anyways, after the pain comes the most pleasurable, comfortable experience you could ever feel, and the world seems to just fade away, its in this time where your life flashes in front of you, we'll it's more of your brain deciding what it should show you since i remember not seeing any of the bad experiences I had in life

You may be wondering why i'm talking about this as if i've gone through it, and that's because i have, but for some strange reason i'm currently back alive, actually probably not the correct term, I am dead but more in a place like purgatory if i had to guess.

Purgatory was also strange, the world was barron, nothing except me seemed to exist, the world was also split in half, half of the world was pure white, while the other half was black, and it made the world seem both infinite and tiny at the same time

**Come…**

The voice rattled the world, the distinction of black and white rippled like water and created a grey barrier between the two, as this happened i turned around, thinking that whatever said that would've been close… it wasn't and i couldn't even tell if i had moved since everything was the same, so as i sighed i walked forward in a random direction

**Wrong way**

I did a 360 and started walking the other way, since the voice said nothing i assumed that i was going the right way, at least. As i walked the room remained silent, the grey wall that was created from the voice thickening rapidly, eventually, since i had no clue how long or far i had walked, i came across a young looking boy that was entirely grey. He looked suspiciously like Truth from what little i know of FullMetal Alchemist

**So you've made it**

The voice still rattled the space around us, and still bellowed from all around despite the person in front me being the producer of the words, it did through me for a loop though, as he sounded almost… relieved when said it, like he had been waiting for me… anybody to appear

**Welcome... to the Beginning of Creation.**

I startled for a second, this place… this universe of black and white is literally where everything began, from what this entity said anyways, and i don't know if i can trust him yet or not

**It would do you well to keep that mindset.**

**You have a choice now that you've arrived.**

**Forget this happened and go back to your worlds afterlife**

**Or**

**Live out the fantasy of people everywhere and be reincarnated into a world of your choice with a power of your choosing**

**Choose**

It was an easy answer, why the hell would i want to forget and go back to the afterlife, clearly my time in my old world was over and here i was being offered a complete new life where ever the fuck I want. My mind made i went to speak but the faceless entities grew a grin

**Good choice**

**I will allow you to… remake yourself and select your future world now… good luck**

With that the being faded from view and i was left alone again, this time however a small ipad screen was in front of me

_Enter the world you would like to be re-incarnated in_

If i was being allowed to completely re-make myself and give myself powers, then i knew where i was going, because while the world itself was completely similar to my own yet distinctly different, so as a keyboard appeared in front of me i typed out my destination '_My Hero Academia_'

The world of My Hero Academia had always interested me, not because of the heroes vs villains stuff, if i cared for that then I would've gone to Marvel or DC, no what interested me was how the world progressed and regressed at the same time. Humanity itself evolved from normal species to a superhuman race, where anything was possible, from things as simple as hardening your body to molding reality itself, but at the same time, everything else just stopped, of course Science and the likes continued but were focused mainly on furthering Quirk usage they were no longer focused on exploration of the universe and colonising other planets to invested in the never ending mystery that was quirks and it was fascinating, because it's the most realistic thing to happen if this did happen, well, once the discrimination of the powered individuals was forgotten

Shaking my head to rid my thoughts of my weird obsession i focused back on the ipad in front of me, clicking the next button as a loading screen popped up, before revealing a screen asking what i wanted my Quirk to be, making me pause in thought

Realistically i should choose an extremely powerful ability, Omnipotence, Omnifabrication, Omniscience, things like that but that'd be… boring, but choosing powers like telekinesis is also pretty boring sure its an extremely useful and versatile ability, especially in a world such as My Hero Academia, but i wanted a cooler ability, not some stereotypical power but not a weak one, and i knew just what it was

Looking down at the ipad i typed in what i wanted '_Zodiac Empowerment_' it was something i remember stumbling across before i died, i had found it when i was looking on the superpower wiki and it was something i always had an interest in.

Zodiac Empowerment essentially meant that i could draw power from the zodiac signs, for example if i channeled the power of Aquarius i would gain water based abilities, allowing me to manipulate water and ice, this works for all the western zodiac, however i could also channel the Eastern Zodiac and take on the abilities of a snake or monkey etc, as well Celtic Zodiacs, making it not only a well rounded but also extremely overpowered ability if used right

The final screen loaded up now, and was simply a screen with a large glowing **Go** in the centre, when i clicked the button, everything disappeared and i was consumed by darkness

* * *

**So this was something i really like the idea of, and might just end up writing anyways, in fact, i'll probably just sit and write a second chapter and if that goes well, i'll probably end up just making this a series.**


	2. From Birth to Canon (Rewrite)

When i came to, i was wrapped in a blanket with the blurriest vision ever and couldn't move. Naturally i freaked out and shouted, i realised what happened immediately when instead of a more manly shout, a high pitched cry reverberated throughout the room. I was literally reborn, as in i'm a baby right now. Fuck my life.

Sadly i didn't have enough time to wallow in self pity as soon a person, whom i could only assume to be a nurse, came in to check on me, she was speaking very quickly in a language i barely recognised as Japanese, which was good, because it meant i was at the centre of the plot, the only thing that was slightly worrying was that she definitely said 'Onii~Chan' and i don't know if that means i have an older brother, or I am an older brother, which sets off alarm bells instantly, because i hadn't really thought about being siblings with anyone, mainly because i didn't know who's quirk would allow me to be related to them, unless i'm in a Eri situation where my quirk is completely different to my families.

Just as I started paying attention to whatever the nurse was saying, I was confronted by the biggest bitch slap yet. She definitely said Midoriya in that sentence. Fuck.

* * *

As it turns out, I was Izuku's older twin brother, which was both a good and bad thing, a good thing because it meant that i could influence Izuku to get stronger at a younger age and not just be a nerd, but bad because i could change a lot of shit, specifically the entire basis of Canon, because my presence would indirectly influence how others act to Izuku which could inevitably change everything. When a butterfly flaps its wings, as the saying goes

It'd been about a year since I was reborn here, and apart from wanting to die from the boredom of being a baby, nothing had happened, well, that was a lie, I found out a lot of shit about both myself and the Midoriya family. First off my name was Saisei which literally means Rebirth, and since my new last name, Midoriya, means Green Valley my name literally translates to Rebirth of the Green Valley or Green Valley Rebirth, which is actually pretty cool

Learning my name wasn't the only thing that I discovered in the last year, i also found out what i looked like, and it was safe to say me and Izuku weren't identical at all, in fact, we were quite the opposite. While Izuku had dark green hair and eyes as well as a slightly chubby face and his usual four freckles, meanwhile i had pitch black hair and a leaner face, still chubby due to baby fat, but not as much as my younger sibling, we both shared the green eyes, though while Izuku's eyes were more of an emerald green my own were more of a Jade disposition

I also learned why Hisashi was never in Izuku's life, while it was true that he and Inko were married and he did take a position aboard, that wasn't the be all end all of it. Apparently he was eloping with some girl half his age to America.

You're probably wondering how I was able to understand all of this and the answer is easy. Apparently the being that sent me here had a few more gifts for me than just the rebirth and power of my choosing.

**~~Flashbacks~~**

_It had been about a month since i had arrive in My Hero Academia and i was already bored out of my mind, being stuck in the body of a baby was annoying, not only because I literally couldn't do anything but i couldn't even find joy in the only enjoyable thing a baby gets the privilege of having since my hormones haven't started affecting me yet, and even if both of these things weren't enough i couldn't even distract myself by listening to the gossip of people around me_

_It was during one of the many times where i was just laying in mine and Izuku's shared crib doing nothing when everything stopped. Not stopped as in people quieted down and stuff, but literally froze in place, even the breeze in the room and the noise reverberating from outside the apartment._

**_You seem to be having fun_**

_I recognized the voice instantly as the one from the being who allowed me to come here, after struggling to look around for a few seconds, i found the featureless deity sitting on the small rocking chair Inko had set in the room_

**_I commend your choice of world and power. It was a smart decision._**

**_Anyways, that's not why I'm here._**

**_You see, granting you rebirth and a power wasn't my only gift to you Saisei. Otherwise i would soon grow bored as you plateaued in power, and i don't want that, especially if your going to be my agent_**

**_Oh yes, you weren't informed of that were you? This is just the beginning Saisei, your coming to the Centre of Creation was just the prelude of our adventure together, but don't worry, i won't be interacting with you to much_**

**_Where was I? Oh yes. Gifts. I have granted you a plethora of useful abilities Saisei, so i hope you take advantage of the kindness i'm granting you._**

**_When I leave, you'll be given a small… mark in your hand that will tell you of the abilities you possess. Nothing like that gamer ability i remind you, just a reminder of your skills. Just focus on it and you'll see what abilities you have_**

**_Goodbye now, Saisei_**

_With that, the deity left and time resumed, leaving me without letting me say anything and a slight burning sensation in my wrist hand wrist, forcing me to pull it into view just to see a small black crab on my wrist. Funny, i'm a Cancer now._

_So i was the agent of this nameless, faceless deity, whatever that meant anyways, i honestly couldn't even tell if this is a good thing or not, but it seemed that it wanted me mainly for its own amusement, it's something to think about, for now i'll just be grateful for the gifts it's given me so far_

_As I started at the mark on my wrist, I squinted my eyes slightly, staring at it. The god said that I just had to focus on it and it would show me my 'skills' but it hasn't done anything yet…. I spoke too soon, as soon as I finished thinking that a small blue box appeared in front of me._

Skills

Zodiac Empowerment \- Take on the powers and abilities of the Western Zodiac

Omnilingualism \- Can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including Computer codes, languages they've never heard before, sign languages, lip reading, illegible words and backwards speech and writing

Panmnesia \- You can remember and recall everything that they have ever experienced, encountered or learned in their lifetime

Absolute Potential \- Have unlimited potential and room for growth and learning, allowing them to learn/master absolutely anything

Peak Human Body \- Your body is at the Pinnacle of human potential without being superhuman, therefore your strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are at the nearly superhuman

Peak Human Mind \- Your mental abilities are at the pinnacle of human potential without being superhuman.

Supernatural Beauty \- You're always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make you look unattractive or distract from your presence.

Limited Weapons Proficiency \- You are proficient in any weapons even without training. You will need to train with the weapons to excel past 'good' however

Limited Combat Proficiency \- You are proficient in the art of combat even without training. You will need to train to excel past 'good' however

Combat Adaptation \- You can adapt to people's fighting styles after exposure to them for longer than a few minutes and are able to counter attacks they use against you

Adoptive Muscle Memory \- you can copy any/all movements/actions after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunt

_I ended up staring at the screen that popped up for so long that I was only distracted when Inko returned to the room, muttering quietly to herself about irresponsible friends. It was definitely weird suddenly being able to understand Inko, but it just sounded as if she was talking English now, and i'm sure if i could communicate back it would sound as if I'm speaking Japanese to her as well, though, i will have to remember to add on the honorifics though_

**~~Flashback End~~**

I haven't gained any new abilities since then but i'm fine with that to be honest, i still need more time to learn how to use my still unnamed quirk, i'll probably just name it Zodiac to be honest. Much easier than Zodiac Empowerment.

* * *

For the next three years nothing interesting happened apart from me and Izuku growing up, it was during this growing up phase when mine and Izuku's differences started to become more pronounced, Izuku was tanned, very excitable, pretty plain looking and obsessed with heroes, and was an all around ball of sunshine that was shown throughout both the show and the manga. His green hair had grown into the mop that it would always be as well.

Meanwhile, i was the direct opposite, i was pretty pale, and i'd be slightly worried that i was so pale in a country like Japan if i hadn't came to the conclusion that it was probably a physical marker of my quirk, especially since most of the western Zodiac are also constellations. I was also a lot calmer than Izuku, but that was probably because i had been around 20 when i died, so life wasn't so exciting for me, i also stood out. Alot. and not just for my pale skin, but also because of my Supernatural Beauty, it was actually kind of annoying, i was originally kind of excited to have this skill, it effectively ensured that i wouldn't be a virgin forever, but it was also annoying because people stared. Also, who wants to be the world's most gorgeous Toddler, that's just annoying. Anyways, I wasn't as obsessed with heroes as Izuku was. Sure i want to be one, because i want to stick with the plot and stuff, but i wasn't as bad as Izuku. Or Katsuki for that matter.

Katsuki. He was another thing that happened to me and Izuku in the past three years, the manga and show referred to Katuski becoming the arrogant prick he is in canon when his quirk developed, but honestly he was still a dick beforehand. Our parents didn't understand why i didn't like him, Izuku didn't either, but they just chalked it up to childish mentality and allowed me to stay with them whenever they went to the park, either reading or watching the clouds. Another difference, I was way more patient than Izuku.

Two months ago Katsuki's quirk made itself known and it was soon time for me and Izuku to go visit the doctor in charge of newly awakening quirks, which was what was happening today. Inko, Izuku and I were just sitting in the waiting room of the hospital closest to our apartment, we had been waiting for the past 10 minutes, so while Inko fused around worried about everything and Izuku distracted himself with an All Might figurine, I was mentally preparing myself for what was about to go down

"Mrs. Midoriya, the doctors ready to see you" a voice called drawing the attention of all three Midoriya's before Inko quickly made her way to the nurse who was smiling kindly at my younger sibling and I, who quickly followed behind our mother, whom then followed the nurse to the short journey to the doctors room

"Ahh, Mrs. Midoriya, these must be Saisei and Izuku, correct?" Inko smiled lightly and nodded as she settled Izuku onto the chair to her left, leaving me standing slightly to her right. "If your ready Mrs. Midoriya?" Inko nodded once again and i instantly locked into the conversation about to go down, unlike my younger sibling

"Now Mrs. Midoriya I'm going to have to ask you to keep an open mind as we go over the future of your children. Now we have some good news and bad news to go over in our session today. Shall we get the good news out of the way, I feel it may be better to discuss the bad news after the good news is out of the way."

Inko's face scrunched in worry as she listened to the doctor and her hands tightened into small fists, but she nodded, she wasn't speaking much in this interaction and i don't know if that's because of my being here or if this was canon but she once again nodded in acceptance

"The good news is that your son, Saisei, definitely has a quirk and if you would allow it, we would like to put him through a few tests to find out what his quirk is." I nodded slightly, that seemed reasonable, but also stupid because it relies alot on me knowing how to use my quirk instincually, of course, i do know how to do that but still.

I must've been thinking for longer than i thought because when i next zoned in, i had the smiling nurse from before gentle grasping my shoulder, guiding me through the hospital and into a seperate, larger room, filled with different pieces of equipment

"Now Saisei, can I call you that?" i nodded, i couldn't be bothered to be referred to as Midoriya so i mostly just have people call me by my name, "Now were going to do a quick blood test to check if your quirk is a Transformation Quirk or an Emitter type quirk, since you haven't physically changed or were born with a mutation quirk it's likely not the quirk type you have."

As she was saying this information, information that was definitely to advanced for any child my age, she was preparing a needle and was now sitting next to me grabbing my arm gently, before sliding the needle into my arms and drawing blood from it, surprisingly the nip of pain you normally feel wasn't there this time, so she probably had a pain nullification quirk, cool

It only took her a few seconds but she took the needle from my arm and moved away from me and towards her computer, putting the small vile of blood in a small device next to the computer that was quickly enveloped in a green light, that scanned it for a minute as the nurse patiently waited, before a email popped u into her box that she quickly opened

I would've attempted to read it but i already knew the results would show a mix of transformation and emitter and that it didn't have any relative quirks, which was confirmed just a moment later. "Interesting. It seems you have a mix of a transformation and emitter type quirk Saisei, and it shows no relations to any of the registered quirks we have access to." she paused ad turned in her swivel chair to face me before continuing

"We're going to have to perform a few more tests alright." I nodded, making sure to allow a small smile to cross my face, it was weird being tested for something I already knew I had, but I shrugged it off. "Now, most transformation quirk users can instinctively feel what will change ro what they'll change, whether that be connected to an animal or object." i nodded, not even caring at showing off my 'intelligence', there were probably thousands more people smarter than me at this age throughout history

"Now, i want you to focus very hard on what you feel inside of you alright Saisei?" nodding I closed my eyes and focused on the familiar feeling of the power inside of me.

In my mind, I envisioned a large, golden rimmed wheel, split into twelve parts, each section displaying a different Zodiac i had access to, Aries, Taurus, etc

I could shift these wheels with ease, even without being in my mindscape I could do it, but she wanted me to focus. As I left the realm of my mind I saw the doctor watching me closely "I saw a large blue and gold wheel." she nodded and gestured for me to go on "It was split into 12 different sections, each had a different symbol on it, all of them i could recognise as the symbol of the western Zodiacs"

"This wheel probably dictates your quirk works then Saisei." She smiled gently again, she did that alot. "Now, I want you to focus very hard on one of the Zodiacs alright, let me know which one your going to focus on first though."

I nodded and shifted in thought, before nodding to myself as I answered the doctor "Gemini, the twins." she nodded as well, and i mentally commanded the wheel to allow me to channel the power of Gemini

Instantly, my body let off a slight golden glow and the only change made to me physically was the small Crab symbol on my wrist that showed the abilities i have, changing into the symbol of Gemini.

Originally i assumed that i would be given powers similar to that of the sign, not in this case, but if i were to take the form of Aries i'd expect to have the physiology of a ram, but as it turns out it's not like that at all, instead it seems that i gain a more random ability, although most seemed to based off of the Fairy Tail Celestial spirits

Gemini was one of the Zodiacs to retain the abilities from Fairy Tail, as taking the form of Gemini allowed me to have a mixture of Toga's and Monoma's quirk, which is to say that as Gemini i can copy peoples quirks and appearances.

Anyways, after the glow settled, which admittedly only took a few seconds, the doctor approached and looked me over, taking slight notes, before spotting the symbol on my wrist and writing some more before she addressed "You have no physical changes when channeling the powers of Gemini, Saisei, is there anything you can do in this form?"

I nodded "Can I ask what quirk you have?" the doctor raised an eyebrow but nodded anyways "My quirk allows me to stretch my fingers." I tilted my head slightly but took it in stride, closing my eyes. I focused on what she looked like, only opening my eyes when i heard the doctor gasp slightly, "So you can mimic appearances, interesting, anything else?" i nodded and grabbed one of my fingers, and pulling it away from my hand, watching it stretch slightly as it did, the doctor nodding before writing in her notes what i could do

When she finished, she turned her attention back to me "Now, i'm assuming that each of the Zodiacs allow you a different power am i correct?" i nodded, as she nodded "Alright then, since your quirk has no relative quirks, we're allowed to give it a name as it enters the system, is it alright if we just call it Zodiac?" Once again I nodded, it was the best option for the quirk, nice and easy to summarize. "Now, Saisei, i'm going to give your mom a slip that'll allow you to use your quirk in public, so we can find out what other abilities you get from using the Zodiacs, is that all right?"

I nodded again, and this time The doctor escorted me out of the room and back to the lobby, where a worried looking Inko was standing with a broken looking Izuku, as the doctor took Inko away to explain what they wound out, i sat next to Izuku. He looked physically the same but his eyes seemed hollow, a disturbing look for a four year old, so i quietly grabbed his free hand and waited for Inko to join us and take us home.

**~~Flashback~~**

_Me and Izuku were 7 now and were officially enrolled into 1st grade. Like previous 6 years of my reincarnation, not much had happened, well, apart from the shit that happened with Katsuki, i can't bring myself to care for the nearly seven year old, he was arrogant and a bully, and he thought he could do anything. I actually thought that having somebody with an even stronger quirk than his would lessen his arrogance but no, he's still a fucking idiot._

_School was way too easy for me, if it wasn't just because of my past life's knowledge then it was the skills given to me by the still unnamed deity. Panmesia and Peak Human Mind both ensured that no matter what i would be the most intelligent person in the room, although it was definitely strange because i could be asked a question I know i don't know the answer to, but still answer it within seconds._

_Today was an important day however, because I was confronting Inko on something. My mom in this world was exactly as she was portrayed in the anime and manga, she had let herself go essentially and worried even more than usual, it was really easy to see where her personality in canon came from now, she used to be pretty relaxed and happy go lucky, but now she was constantly worried, mainly about Izuku but also about me as well when i was testing the powers of the Zodiacs_

_Aries basically allowed me the exactly same abilities as its Fairy Tail counterpart , that means it allows me to manipulate and summon wool, it doesn't seem like a powerful ability yet, but i'm sure ill find some use for it later_

_Taurus vastly boosted all of my physical abilities when I channelled its power, my already above average abilities becoming even stronger, my strength became so much that, even as a 6 year old, I could easily punch through thick metal doors and could probably put make an elephant stagger if i punched it __and it would only __increase as I got older, sadly this strength cost me speed and made it so i was slower than usual_

_Gemini, as demonstrated when I first used my quirk, allows me to copy both the quirk and appearance of a person, making it useful for infiltration missions since, as far as I can tell, I don't have a limit for how long the copy lasts, plus, if I've taken their form enough, I don't have to have contact with them to take their appearance or quirk, oh yeah, that's the limiter on this power, I have to of had at least brief contact with them to copy their appearance and quirk._

_Cancer didn't give me a power like Aries or Gemini and didn't increase my physical capabilities like Taurus, instead Cancer allowed me to summon bladed weapons, so long as I knew enough about the weapon to summon it, by that I mean if i wanted to summon a Sword I'd have to know what type of sword I wanted as well as the components its made out of, so which metals._

_Leo also gave me a boost in strength, not one as great as the one Taurus gives me, but makes me stronger than the other spirits, alongside this strength boost, Leo also allowed me the ability of Solar manipulation, which allowed me to manipulate fire, heat and light, the only drawback of Leo's ability was that it was less taxing to use when i had an already existing source of fire to manipulate, luckily t__he same wasn't true for the heat and light elements of Leo's ability since they were ever present_

_Virgo was the healer of the group, giving me a ridiculous healing factor that allows me to heal from potentially life threatening wounds and recover lost limbs with ease, as well as giving me the ability to heal others to a similar degree, meaning I'm All Might's last hope, and I'm thoroughly expecting Izuku to ask me to heal him at some point, but with the better the power the bigger the drawback, in this case, it made me physically weaker, making it so i wasn't as strong or durable_

_Libra had an overpowered ability in my opinion, as when i channeled it's power it allowed me to literally level the playing field. The ability was called Equality, and it allowed me to match the strength of my opponent, either by increasing my own power, or decreasing theirs, it was also castable, making it so i could level the playing field for other people as well. Sadly the drawback for this ability was that I could only cast it a couple of times a day, meaning i had to use the ability with care or i could get into a situation where i can't level the field_

_When channelling Scorpio in grew a large scorpion stinger from my back that could be used for multiple purposes, such as combat, climbing, swimming, etc but Scorpio also allowed me to create poisons that can be released from my tail when I've stung somebody, with these poisons ranging from a numbing to a death __sentence, luckily the only drawback of using Scorpio was that my tail wasn't very flexible_

_Sagittarius was definitely the Archer/Sniper classification, as when I channelled its powers i gained a major boost in accuracy enabling me to know exactly how far a target is away from me and how hard I need to throw something or shoot something for it to hit in a matter of moments._

_Capricorn was probably the most basic but offered the strangest amount of possibilities with his power, as he allowed me control over the earth. As i said, the simplest power but also extremely useful when you take into consideration that it means I can spawn earthquakes and create large pillars of land_

_Aquarius, obviously, allowed me a monstrous control over water, allowing my Hydrokinesis __so powerful that i could manipulate ice, steam and blood as well, there was no real drawback to using the power of Aquarius, just that it, like Leo's ability, was less taxing to use when i have a pre-existing source of water to manipulate than just spawning some_

_Pisces was definitely the sensor of the Zodiacs, offering me telepathy and a weaker form of clairvoyance which allows me to know a targets general position so long as i have something I can use to sense them, like a strand of hair or an article of clothing, basically i was a bloodhound which is strange considering pisces is the paired fish but who cares_

_Ahh, i think i got a little side tracked, anyways, so today was important, it wasn't mine and Izuku's birthday, Inko's either for that matter, just a plain boring day, but i needed to ask my new mom something important, luckily Inko was used to me just spacing out so when she found me just standing next her thinking she just waited for me_

_"Ahh, mom." I shook my head slightly, I would need to break the habit of being trapped in my thoughts "I needed to talk to you." Luckily Inko just shook her head with fond amusement, her hand coming down to ruffle my short hair "What's wrong Saisei?" i just smiled slightly and slowly moved our conversation from the corridor to the living room, sitting down on the small sofa we had_

_In canon, Inko didn't condone Izuku's wish of becoming a hero until he gained a quirk, and that sentiment reigned true in this world also, however it slightly carried over to me as well. She knew that I wanted to be a hero, and she was aware that I had a very powerful quirk that would protect me, but she was extremely worried about my ambition. She didn't particularly like that I wanted to be a hero, but was still supportive. It was this sentiment that would either make or break this conversation i wanted to have with Inko_

_Sighing slightly, I looked at Inko, my sigh grabbing her attention as she stiffened slightly in worry "Mom, I want to learn how to fight" in my past life, i never studies any type of martial arts, all the fights i'd been in, which were admittedly few, had just been me winging it, as is the case with most people. In this world however, winging it wouldn't do, if I didn't know how to fight it could literally spell doom for me, and the thought of going up against people like Stain, The Nomu's or even Shigaraki without knowing how to defend myself was petrifying_

_It was now just a case of convincing Inko and then finding a style that would suit me. My first thought was to learn Karate or Tae Kwon Do but inevitably decided against it, most eastern martial arts relied on inner strength, parries, grappling and the likes, and i didn't have the patience for that, I was more of a get it over with quick kind of person, which inevitably led me to wanting to learn boxing_

_Boxers were amazing fighters, being able to both dish out and take punches, the sport itself could take either 15 rounds or 15 seconds depending on the fighters, plus the fighting style itself was lenient in its teachings as it could be adapted by every fighter, Muhammad Ali was famous for having lighting fast reflexes, being able to throw extremely fast punches as well as being extremely difficult to hit, meanwhile a guy like Henry Cooper could dish out really heavy punches that could knock people out in a single blow._

_I already had the strength necessary to do what Cooper and many other boxers could do, and that's being able to end the fight in a single decisive blow, but i needed to learn how throw punches, guard myself, and everything else, luckily however, what might take literal years for other people to learn, could only take me a short time, and that was mainly due to the Adoptive Muscle Memory and Limited Combat Proficiency abilities given to me by the Unnamed God, which could effectively make me a master boxer in about a year_

_Focusing back on Inko, she was clearly waiting for me to come back to reality again before speaking, with a sigh she looked at me "Is this because you want to be a hero sweetie?" I nodded and Inko let a trace of a smile play on her face "Alright then, what were you thinking of?" I smiled, happy that i didn't have to try convince her that i wanted to do this, instead bombarding her with all the information i had just thought up, with Inko inevitably agreeing._

**~~Flashback End~~**

I was snapped out of my reminition by the sound of hands slamming on a table, picking my head up from the desk it was leaning on i watched as the owner of those hands looked around the room i'm in, addressing us with a sigh "C'mon class, you're middle school students seniors, it's time you start thinking seriously about your futures." The man took a pause and took another glance around the class "I'll be handing out printouts on your desired life-course." This time the pause was for dramatic effect making me roll my eyes, as the teacher smirked before announcing "Just Kidding, you all want to be Heroes don't you?" and with that he sent the paper he'd brought with him flying throughout the room.

I was 14 now, and canon was just beginning, if you couldn't tell so far. Anyways, to quickly catch you up on the last 7 years, nothing really happened apart from me learning Boxing as well as training with a bo staff, that was quite literally it. Well, apart from school, but i don't really count that since i'm way too smart for it, the amount of times i'd been offered to skip a grade was annoying, and eventually the schools realised i had zero intentions of moving up a grade.

As i drowned out the noise of my fellow classmates, i took a glance at the only important figures in the room, My brother Izuku and his still-bully Katsuki. Izuku looked literally no different than he did in canon, he was a weak, scrawny boy scribbling away in his hero notebook, i shook my head, when i asked Inko if i could learn boxing i offered Izuku to come along, and he did, initially, but gave up after a month or two, it wasn't like he was bullied or discriminated against, he just gave up insisting that watching heroes and designing costumes and analysing quirks was more worth his time, so yes, despite my best efforts, he was still this scared, scrawny looking boy from canon, and honestly, i kind of hated him for it

Yes i admit it, a large part of me hated this Izuku with a passion that was only amplified by remembering what was going to happen, and despite my urge not to, i couldn't help but wonder if he truly deserved One for All. In canon he deserved it, he wasn't given enough opportunities to get stronger, but in this world he had them and didn't take them, Inko was a lot more lenient that her canon counterpart, as she allowed Izuku to train and get better, he just didn't take it, and it couldn't even be blamed on the idea of stupid shonen protagonists because this isn't an anime any more, its real life, you wouldn't expect to go to a game world and just expect them to only say the same thing and not have a more fleshged out character. So yes, while i loved my sibling, i also hated him, because he wouldn't become stronger on his own initiative.

It was getting to the point where i didn't believe him to be worthy for One for All anymore, again, he wasn't the canon Izuku, and he wasn't as heroic as his canon counterpart. It was making me realise how many other options would be better for One for All than Izuku; Kirishima, Shinso, Ururaka or Mirio were more worthy in this timeline, they all had goals to strive for, they were all pure in the same way as Izukua and in this world, better off with One for All than my sibling

Shaking my head I shifted my attention to the other guy in my class, Katsuki Bakugou. He was still as pompous as ever, but not as much as canon, mainly because he wasn't given as much freedom as he was in canon, because he knew i would retaliate on Izuku's behalf if he tried anything and the teachers were definitely more scared of me than they were of him, it didn't stop him from being a dick though as shown by his little speech he just started.

As much as i hated this Izuku, i hated Katsuki ten times more, he deserved nothing he was given, not his quirk, not his family, not his acceptance into UA, he willingly views others as nothing more than background characters and pebbles, and if i were in Izuku's shoes, would've left him longer with Shigaraki and the league so he could know true fear.

Snapping back into reality as an explosion rattled the room, i drew my eyes from the ceiling and onto the blown up desk of my brother, in the past, i might've acted, either creating a spike of earth to appear underneath Katsuki's chin, Dousing him with water or hell, exploding him with his own quirk, now however, and for the past few years, all its gotten from me was a mild amount of annoyance, I still loved and cared for Izuku, but i just couldn't bring myself to deal with him anymore, he had so many chances to better himself and didn't take any of them

So as the class tensed and looked at me, I simply sighed and rolled my eyes, leveling Katsuki with a heavy look, no words were spoken, they weren't needed after all, he remembered the last time he pissed me off, i literally turned his quirk against him, letting loose a large explosion into his stomach

Sighing, I closed my eyes again, simply saying "Sit back down Katsuki." if it wasn't obvious yet, even i'm tired of my younger sibling being so pathetic, my internal debate from before popped back up into my head, making me sigh.

It was tough, deciding if i should let Izuku get One for All, i know its arrogant of me, to manipulate the future and only allow whom i judge worthy enough to gain One for All, but i couldn't just sit back and allowed Izuku, who's done nothing to better himself, to get this quirk when others having been training and dedicating their lives to becoming heroes, again Kirishima and Mirio popped into my head. Shaking my head I knew it would all come down to how he reacted to Katsuki's threat after class ended, if i judged him to be not worthy, then i'm sorry Izuku, but i'm not allowing you to waste a Quirk like One for All when people like Kirishima and Mirio exist

Sighing to myself I relaxed back into my chair and simply waited for the day to pass. This was probably the hardest decision i'll ever make, it will change the future of everything and it all balances on mine and my siblings shoulders. It's all up to Izuku now.

**Later**

As the bell for my final class ended, i lifted my head from my chair, and looked around the room, watching in silence as people slowly departed, before grabbing my own bag and heading outside of the classroom, making sure to leave the classroom door, slightly open so i could decide last minute on saying a definite goodbye to canon

"We're not done Deku." yup, that nickname was still a thing, back when i still held only love for Izuku and was wanting him to become a hero i figured that allowing him to gain the name Deku would be good for the future as it would be a major part in shaping him in the future to the hero he inevitably was, now though, i think it doesn't really matter

"What's that Katsuki?" Lackey number one said, as Izuku cried "Hey give that back it's mine" so far it was sticking to canon, and in this new reality, Izuku's response was painfully pathetic, because he was given the opportunities to be better, but just didn't take them

For the second time today, an explosion rattled the room, with a scream coming from Izuku, a pathetic "you…" falling from his mouth, if it sticks completely to canon, then i'm sorry Izuku

"You know what they say about all the top heroes? They could all say this about their school years." This meant that Katsuki had thrown the journal out of the window and into the Koi pond, and that his famous one-liner would soon follow. "'I came from an average Municipal Middle School, and I was the first! The Only!' and I wanna make sure the term Yuuei Graduate maintains the same level of Gravitas, and while i may not be the Only graduate from this school with that damn brother of yours, he at least has the quirk match mine." He changed it up a little, im kinda glad that Katsuki acknowledges me as 'equal' even though i've beaten him multiple times "So what i'm saying is, forget about Yuuei, nerd."

As I heard Katsuki and his Lackeys approach the door, I heard the final words uttered before the big line itself "Just leave him. He's such a sad sack of shit that even now as a senior, he still can't face reality." It's at this moment when Izuku tries to grow some balls in canon and confront them, if i recall, because that's when Katsuki says his next line "If you wanna be a hero so badly, there's a good way actually. If you believe they're holding your quirk over in the next life… you should just take a swan dive off of the roof." Boom. Another explosion as he growled out "Got something to say."

I expected Izuku to say nothing, but from my place in the wall i could only hear the faintest of mutters, and i expected Katsuki to come out the door, but no, instead i heard him speak again, canon was clearly derailed, and whatever Izuku said now has either made or broken his chances

As Katsuki's voice filled the empty school room, I heard a quiet, empty chuckle escape him as the door started to slide open "Even now, you're still hiding behind that damn brother of yours."

* * *

**Wow. That was a chapter.**

**So if you guys read my Potential Previews series, then you know I recently wrote one called 'The Zodiac' and mentioned that I really liked what I had going written and was planning on making it a series. Well if you hadn't guessed, I decided to do just that.**

**So this is my first attempt at writing a My Hero Academia fanfiction, and honestly I think I've done alright. I'm really glad I didn't write this as a Gamer fic to be honest, I've came to the conclusion that I like reading Gamer fics but not writing them, and I'm seriously just debating stopping attempting to write them all together and just focusing on writing fics with an OP oc as the main character.**

**I don't know, I'll see how I feel, I also feel really bad for just giving up on books I've written, but I can't help but not like any of the Gamer fic stories I have**

**Sorry, that was a rant I wasn't meant to have**

**Anyways, let me know what you guys think and I guess I'll see you next time**

**Peace,**

**ImASickBoi**

* * *

**Update (23/02/2020)**

**So I ended up rewriting a whole load of stuff in this chapter, most of it was me taking away and limiting his powers, only allowing him Control over the Western Zodiacs and taking away some of their abilities, he's till going to be powerful, but not as much as before.**

**Anyways, I've also changed the ending scene, mainly because I didn't like how I'd wrote it, as it made Saisei seem extremely arrogant and I gave a flimsy excuse for why he thinks Izuku shouldn't have OFA. I know some of you won't like the decisions I'll be making in the future, especially since I'm no longer making Izuku the main character, but honestly, I don't care. If you want a fic where Izuku is the main alongside an OC go read another fanfiction or write your own**

**If your still wanting to read despite that I'm going to explain everything before I get a shot ton of hate from people crying about how Izuku 'embodies One for All' or using excuses such as Shonen stupidity or that I don't like Izuku, because honestly all of them are just complete Bullshit to me**

**In the canon world, Izuku was a lot more independent when not with Inko, he actively went out to watch Hero's fight, stand up against Katsuki and took years of abuse at h****is and others hands, ****all while remaining innocent and happy go lucky, as well as Hero Crazy, meanwhile Inko coddled him a lot, and from what I've seen off ****her character, probably wouldn't allow Izuku to train regardless. In this world however, things are different, while Izuku still goes watching heroes fighting, he didn't suffer as much from Katsuki and others due to Saisei protecting him, which in return made Izuku more reliant on Saisei, he didn't have as many trails to over come in that way, he also wasn't as coddled by Inko due to Saisei, which meant that he could train and learn to fight, like Saisei offered, but gave up instead, so after dealing with this for years, Saisei started to realise how much his appearance effected Izuku but by that point it was unchangeable and he's decided that this Izuku isn't as good (in a sense) as his canon counter part, and has decided that others would be a better option**

**Again, if you don't like that don't read it. **

**Anyways, peace out**

**ImASickBoi**

**Also, special shout out to RallenXIII who helped me get more reasonable powers for the Zodiacs and open my eyes to a lot more shit. Thanks for that, I appreciate it a lot.**


End file.
